Sistema Tatoo/Leyendas
El sistema Tatoo, también conocido como el sistema Tatooine y anteriormente conocido como Sistema Tri-planetario J11.9, contenía el planeta Tatooine, que orbitaba a sus soles gemelos, Tatoo I y Tatoo II. Estaba ubicado en el sector Arkanis. Descripción El sistema Tatoo era un sistema estelar binario ubicado en la encrucijada de la Ruta Comercial Triellus y el Antiguo Corredor Corelliano en el sector Arkanis del segmento del Borde Exterior conocido como El Corte. El sistema se formó alrededor de las estrellas tipo-G Tatoo I y Tatoo II, y contenía al planeta Tatooine, sus lunas Ghomrassen, Guermessa y Chenini, y los gigantes gaseosos Ohann y Adriana, y sus siete lunas. Los soles gemelos del sistema Tatoo causaban envejecimiento prematuro en los Humanos de Tatooine. Historia Historia temprana left|thumb|250px|Tatooine, durante las Guerras Clon. Algunos de los primeros exploradores pensaron que el primer planeta del sistema era una tercera estrella, debido a la luz brillante reflejada por sus desiertos ricos en sodio. Tatooine tenía una fuerte presencia en la Fuerza, lo que llevó al Imperio Infinito de los Rakata al sistema Tatoo. El colapso de su imperio en el 25.200 ABY causó que el sistema se quedara solo durante algunos milenios. La República Galáctica exploró el segmento de El Corte en donde se ubicaba este sistema durante el Gran Periodo Manifiesto y la Era Indecta. En el 1.004 ABY, la región cercana pertenecía a la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, incluido el Espacio Hutt, una gran región de la galaxia controlada por los Hutt. Después de la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan en el 1.000 ABY, el sistema permaneció bajo el control Hutt hasta el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. Guerra Civil Galáctica En el 0 ABY durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Senadora Leia Organa adquirió los planos de la Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1, conocida simplemente como la Estrella de la Muerte. En el sistema Tatoo, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] Devastador capturó la corbeta CR90 Tantive IV, que llevaba los planos a la Alianza para Restaurar la República. La Princesa Organa colocó los planos en un droide astromecánico serie R2 y le ordenó que se los llevara al ex General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. R2-D2 abordó una cápsula de escape Clase 6 con el droide de protocolo C-3PO que los llevó al planeta Tatooine. Después de ser capturados por un clan de chatarreros Jawas, y ser comprados por el granjero de humedad Owen Lars, los droides se encontraron con Kenobi. Mientras tanto, los soldados de asalto Arenas Desiertas rastrearon a los droides y mataron a los Jawas y a los Lars. Luke Skywalker, sobrino huérfano de los Lars, se unió a Kenobi en su búsqueda de una nave para llevar los planos a Alderaan. En Mos Eisley, contrataron al Capitán Han Solo y Chewbacca, tripulantes de un carguero ligero YT-1300 llamado Halcón Milenario. Esta nave rompió el bloqueo de Tatooine y procedió a llevar los planos al planeta Alderaan. En el 1 DBY, un Moff puso al sistema Tatoo en un toque de queda Imperial. Ackmena, la cantinera de la Cantina de Mos Eisley en Tatooine, recibió el mensaje y respondió a regañadientes, diciéndoles a sus clientes que se tenían que ir. right|thumb|250px|Las tres lunas de Tatooine desde el espacio. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el sistema cambió de manos varias veces: su región fue tomada por la Nueva República y por el Imperio durante la Campaña de Thrawn, pero quedó en poder republicano después de la muerte del Gran Almirante. Era del Legado Más tarde, el espacio alrededor del Sistema Tatoo fue controlado por la Alianza Galáctica, hasta la Guerra Sith-Imperial (127-130 DBY), cuando el Imperio Fel conquistó gran parte de la galaxia, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Habitantes Detrás escena El juego Star Wars: Rebel Assault muestra un campo de asteroides a las afueras o cerca de Tatooine. Aunque no es una contradicción, el campo no aparece en ninguna otra fuente oficial. Sin embargo, el Planeta de Hierro, en realidad un asteroide, puede ser parte de ese campo. En la realidad, los sistemas binarios son muy comunes en nuestra galaxia, investigaciones recientes sugieren que un gran porcentaje de las estrellas son parte de sistemas con al menos dos estrellas. Apariciones * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''La Espada Oscura'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Visual Guides'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoría:Sistemas del Sector Arkanis Categoría:Sistemas estelares binarios Categoría:Sistema Tatoo